Mugged
by PieceOfShit96
Summary: Otis gets mugged and is taken to the hospital Adoria (OC) works at. Otis hates hospitals.
1. Chapter 1

He wandered the street of the small town at night, spinning his keys around his finger. He heard a noise in the distance and froze. He didn't hear anything once more, so he continued.

He felt cold metal against his throat and froze again. "Shit..."

"Hands up, freak."

"The fuck do you want? I don't have any fuckin' money." The knife jerked upward and he flinched back. His mind reeled, trying to think of a way out of the situation. It wouldn't have been a problem at all if he had seen the robber first.

"I don't want money, you piece of shit." He grabbed Otis and shoved him toward an alley. Once they were hidden by the shadows He shoved him against the brick wall. Otis grunted in protest.

"What do you want?" He glared over his shoulder.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING LOOK AT ME!" He stabbed Otis in the shoulder, making him cry out in pain. "You. You're the one that took my girl a few years ago...I was with her. You...You took her. I never saw her again."

"What? Man, I don't know what you're talkin' about..."

"Kind of hard to forget a face like yours. You're a fuckin' freak. Fuckin' red eyes and snow white hair. Redneck piece of shit." He kneed Otis in the groin. "Come on, guys. I've got him."

 _Aw, fuck._ Otis thought.

Four dark figures came out of the shadows. He couldn't see their faces, but they were all larger than he was. One held a knife to his throat while one of the others tied him up. He tried desperately to struggle, but fear of the knife slitting his throat restricted his movements.

"I can only imagine what you did to her." He dealt a swift kick to Otis's gut. "How's it feel, jackass?"

Otis groaned. Another kick to the gut. One to the face. He spat blood onto the ground. "Nothin' new to me. You don't fuckin' scare me."

The first attacker drew back his knife and buried it in Otis's thigh. He cried out again. "Don't scare you, huh? Where's that big bravado now, fucking freak?!"

The other four encircled him, and his heart pounded. He hadn't felt this helpless since his childhood. He hated that feeling. Despised it.

They all landed blows on him, beating him until he screamed for them to stop, begging them. He screamed until his voice was hoarse.

"I'll bet she screamed for you to stop, too!"

Otis feebly tried to squirm away, dragging himself on the ground. He couldn't see anything, there was too much blood in his eyes and he couldn't wipe it away. God, his body hurt. The pain felt all too familiar, though. He remembered being beaten like this.

"Ohhh hell no, mother fucker! You're not getting away!"

Before Otis could really register what was happening in his swirling mind, the man had jerked his jeans and boxers down. He moaned in protest, trying to struggle away.

"No...No! I didn't...I didn't do this to her!" He lied. He had. Oh, he definitely had. He remembered exactly the victim the man was seeking vengeance for.

"Fuck you!" Otis tried desperately to get away as it happened. Just like his father did. All five of them, total. One after the other.

When they were done, they simply left him to die. His first thoughts weren't about whether he was going to die or not, but how his girl would react if she found out what had happened.

They had untied him, leaving him on the now cold pavement. He pulled his jeans up, groaning at the effort and pain that struck his battered body. He heard sirens and saw the blue and red lights as the ambulance pulled up. Someone must have heard him screaming.

It was too much for his brain to process as they loaded him into the ambulance and sped to the hospital. He was terrified. Too much was going on and he had no idea what any of it was. He tried to struggle against the medics, but they taped his arms down somehow.

 _Level One Trauma: ETA Five minutes. Mugging._

 _Shit_ She thought. She was on break, but she would have loved to work on that case. The other doctor would get it. Oh well. There would be others.

He could see now. They had wiped the blood out of his eyes for him in the initial first aid care. They had thought it would calm him down, being able to see what was happening, but it just added fuel to his panic.

He knew which hospital they were at. He had visited her so many times on her lunch breaks he recognized all of its corridors, especially the trauma bay.

The doctors and nurses scared the hell out of him. He had no idea who they were and they were touching him entirely too much. He struggled against them, blood spraying everywhere.

"Adoria!" He screamed as they strapped him down to the bed.

"Adoria? As in, Doctor Adoria?"

Otis growled as he struggled against the restraints.

"How do you know her?"

"I'm her fucking fiance! Go get her! God, please just go get her! Fucking...Untie me!"

"Calm down. Calm down. I'm gonna go get her." The paramedic looked pointedly at a nurse, who ran to the break room.

The nurse timidly approached Adoria. She wasn't an extremely mean person, but most of the staff was slightly afraid of her. Her trauma bay and OR ran smoothly, or they heard about it. "Uhm...Excuse me, Dr.?"

"What?"

"Uhm...we er...need your help with the trauma in bay 4. The mugging that just came in..."

"Alright. Why?"

"He's...uh...He's asking for you."

She raised her eyebrow and followed the nurse. She recognized the grunts and screams before she saw him. "Otis!" She sprinted to the bay.

"Stop! Stop fucking- Adoria!"

"Otis what the hell happened to you?!"

"I...I got mugged...Five guys...just...kicked the shit out of me...Came up behind me with a knife and- Ow! Mother fucker!" He tried to pull away from the nurse currently trying to insert an IV.

"Baby, relax. Let them take care of you."

"No. Adoria...Tell them. Tell them I'm fine. You've dealt with me worse than this come on...Let me go home. I'm fine." The blood spraying through his teeth as he spoke didn't exactly emphasize his point, and neither did how battered his face was. They had elevated the bed to try and get better leverage on the restraints, to no such avail.

"No, baby. Let them take care of you. I'll be right here, okay?"

"Adi, please..."

"Otis, trust me..."

One nurse slit his pants neatly up the leg and he jerked violently. "NO!"

She grabbed the scissors from her. "You can't do that to him. You want him to be calm, you've gotta let me do that." She slit the other leg, being as gentle as she could. "It's okay. It's just me."

Otis wrenched his head back against the bed, groaning in pain as she pulled the denim out of the stab wound on his thigh.

"Let them put an IV in, Otis..." She held his hand as they did, stroking the back of it gently with her thumb. He began to tremble. He was going into shock, she figured. "It's okay. It's okay..." She stroked his hair; the silky white strands were now stained with blood and stuck together.

"2.5 mg of haloperidol." The other doctor announced.

"What? No! No no no don't let them drug me up, please, Adi. Please, mama."

"Otis, relax. It's just going to help you relax a little."

She held his hand, stroking the back of it with her thumb lightly until the medication took effect.


	2. Chapter 2

"Just relax, Otis. You're okay." She slit his shirt, pulling it off of him. Whoever had beaten him up had done a hell of a job of it- bruises were already rising to the surface. His breathing was slowing to normal- the sedatives were working. "Just relax and let them take care of you, okay baby?"

He groaned in response. She felt awful for him- her baby, lying there all beat to hell.

"We're gonna get him a CAT scan and x-ray, alright?"

She nodded. "Otis, they're gonna move you, okay? I'm coming with you."

He squeezed her hand. She went with them to the scanners, trying to reassure him as they went. He was calmer, but not entirely so.

She read the scans herself, along with the other physician. "Good news baby. You don't have any internal bleeding." She stroked his arm. "You do have a lot of broken bones, though...Your pelvis is broken again, sweetie..."

Ah, that was why that pain was familiar.

"But you don't need surgery on it...It's stable enough that it'll heal on its own. You've got a couple of broken ribs, too, babe...O...Overall, you're really lucky..."

He didn't really think so, but she was right. His injuries could have been much worse.

"They're gonna get you cleaned up and taken care of, okay? I've gotta go back to work."

"N...No...Stay..."

"I can't, baby..." She stroked his cheek as gently as she could while he felt a warmth at his IV. Soon, his world fell black.

When he woke up, she was right by his side. He was in a hospital room, a single room. He wondered how she had arranged that.

She smiled and sat up. She had kept his bed elevated, like she knew he preferred. "Hey, baby."

He tried to speak, but felt something in his mouth. He grimaced and pulled it out. They had packed his cheek with gauze.

"Here." She held a trashcan out for him and he deposited it. "Must not have been able to get your mouth to stop bleeding. Here, babe. Have some water." She held a straw up to his face and he drank from it, grimacing at the iron taste of blood. "How are you feeling, baby?"

"Okay..." His voice was hoarse.

She smiled softly. He looked horrible. One eye was completely red with a subconjunctival hemmorhage, blue all around the outside of it. The other side of his face looked like it had been scraped along something, probably brick, as tiny lacerations decorated his cheeks and brow bone. His brow was split on the same side as his black eye, as was his lip. "You're such a strong person..."

He didn't meet her eyes. "S...sorry for...the way I..y'know...freaked out..."

"No no...Otis don't be. Don't you worry about that. We get that all the time. You were scared. And if you're worried that I'm ashamed of you that you acted like that, just forget about it. That was nothing in comparison to what I've seen."

He nodded.

"But, Otis...I have to ask. You usually only get scared like that when you've...been sexually...well...sexually assaulted, or something reminds you of that. W...were...did that happen?"

"No." The glare that accompanied the lie was enough to tell her the truth.

"Okay." She took his hand, kissing the back of it and pressing it against her face. "I'm so glad you're okay..."

"Yeah..."

"You in a lot of pain, baby?"

He shook his head. "Not right this second..."

She kissed his head. "You're all drowsy, just go to sleep sweetie."

He drifted off, obeying her. Doctors orders.

When he opened his eyes again, Mother Firefly and Baby were hovering above him.

"Guys, he's okay, I swear. I wouldn't lie to you."

"Oh, sweetie I was just so worried about you!" Mother Firefly took his hand in hers.

"How many times you gonna scare us like this, Otis?" Baby scolded. "It's not funny anymore..."

"As many times as I have to to get a reaction out of you." He smirked, despite the pain in his face.

"How long does he have to stay?" Baby asked.

"A few days, just to make sure he's stable. Plus I can keep an eye on him here while I'm working." She looked pointedly at him.

"What?"

"I know you'd be up and about right now if I wasn't."

"You'd know shit. My ass wouldn't be movin'. Fuck that."

"That's how I know it was bad. You're not arguing with me about sittin' still."

"Yeah...It hurts."

"I know, baby..."

Once Baby and Mother Firefly had left, he settled again. "Hey, mama?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Y...you know ah...I lied to you...earlier."

"Hm?"

"W...when you asked...if uh..."

"I know you did."

"Oh..."

"I won't tell, Otis. I just know you well enough to know when you're bullshittin'."

"Okay...I...I only want you to know..."

"Okay, baby. You can trust me."

When he awoke the next day, there was a card on the table beside his bed. "Hnn? What's that about?"

"Mia stopped in to see you. But, you were asleep and she didn't want to wake you. So she just left the card."

"Oh..." She handed it to him to read. It was a simple get well card, signed by her and her pets that they had babysat one time or another. He smiled softly. "Huh."

"I thought it was really sweet of her."

"Yeah, it is."

"Babe...why were you in town that late at night? How were you getting home? You can't see to drive at night."

"I got side-tracked at a store...I can drive home from town, I just drive real slow..."

"What did you need in town?"

He rolled his eyes. "We're out of condoms. And I got side tracked at an art supply store."

"Well...You'll be out of business for a while, anyway."

"Yeah, no shit." He tried to adjust himself in the bed.

"Here, babe." She tried to help him as gently as she could. He wrapped his arms around her instead. "Aww, baby..."

He nuzzled into her shoulder, holding her there for a while. He dozed off, trapping her in that position. She didn't care. He was comfortable.


	3. Chapter 3

He slept well into the day, a fact for which she was thankful, because she was working...She just didn't really want to leave him alone for long periods of time. Baby had told her how Otis got when he dreamed of the terrors that had happened to him as a child, let alone it actually happening to him.

When she was off the clock, she hurried back to his room. His eyes were closed, but she knew he was awake. "Hey, baby."

He lifted his head, smiling slightly. "Hey, mama."

God, he looked so frail in that hospital gown...She hated it.

She gently cupped his face in her hands and kissed him.

"How're you feelin', baby?"

"I'm alright...whatever they're giving me must be different from what you have at home, because I don't feel all weird."

She nodded. "We've got limited options at home, baby."

"Yeah, I know. Take what you get, right?"

"Yeah...Otis...A...are you..."

"Hm?"

"Are you okay, I mean..."

He sighed. "I'm fine. I mean, yeah, once I'm not on pain medicine that puts me right to sleep I'm sure it'll get bad for a while, but I'm fine. I forgot you weren't around when it happened with Cutter. But there's a reason only you know. I'm okay."

"Okay..." She hesitated. "You would let me know, right?"

He chuckled. "I would let you know, mama." He pulled on her arm. "Come here..."

"Hm?" She inched her chair closer to his bed. "What do you need, babe?"

"You." He pulled more, bringing her as close to him as he could.

"Here, Otis. Let me get up." She sat on the edge of the bed, facing him, and wrapped her arm around him as gently as she could. He rested his head on her shoulder, sighing contentedly. "I love you..."

"Love you, too..." He sounded drowsy again.

"Otis, please don't fall asleep on me again. I can't sit like this for long."

"Mm..." He nuzzled her. God, it was hard to argue with that.

She sat like that until she couldn't stand it, and then gently retracted herself from him.

"Mm?" Apparently, he had fallen asleep again.

"Sorry, baby." She continued to sit on the edge of his bed. He tried to pull her closer to him, but winced as he made her hit his hip. "Oooh...Otis..."

"God, that hurts so much more than I remember..."

"Just relax, baby..." She placed a hand on the back of his neck, stroking lightly with her thumb.

He sighed deeply, closing his eyes. "You're so good to me..."

"I love you, that's why. I love you to pieces." She leaned close to his face and nuzzled him. "Is there anything you're hungry for, babe? Anything at all?"

"No..."

"Medicine is making you sick in your stomach, isn't it..."

"No, I just don't need fawned over like that. Ain't nothing but nothing."

"Otis..."

"I'm fine."

She spent as much time as she could with him over the next few days that he was in the hospital. When they got him up to walk for the first time, she knew she would be in for it. To her surprise, though, he didn't protest too much; just grimacing in pain. They had him using a crutch to to support his weight on the side that his pelvis was broken on, and he hobbled along the hallway. She walked with him, staying by his side in case he fell or was in too much pain. He made it down the hall and back to his room, groaning as he settled in bed once more.

"Be thankful Baby brought you those sweatpants. Your ass would've been hanging out that whole walk if she didnt."

He chuckled. "You wouldn't have minded."

"You're right." she smiled. "You seem like you feel better, baby."

"I do...gettin' there."

"I don't know how we're gonna get you upstairs when we get home."

"Very slowly."

She giggled. "Yeah, I guess."

Loading him into the car was another adventure. She hated driving him home. Every bump or turn was agony for him. When they finally got home, she helped him out and slowly walked to the door with him.

"You okay?"

"Okay as I'm gonna be..."

"Okay." She pushed the door open and helped him inside. The family had made a banner that was strung across the hall into the kitchen. _Welcome home, Otis._

"Oh, for Christ sakes."

She giggled. "I had no part in that. But that's cute."

"Mama, you'd better not be up to somethin' else..."

"I'm not." She helped him up the stairs and into his own bed, making sure he was comfortable before she left.

"Adi...Thank you."

"No problem, sweetie. Ain't nothing but nothing." she smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

He slept for most of the day again, and she sat beside him, reading or fiddling with this or that. She couldn't imagine how sore he still must have been, and she was extremely thankful he wasn't protesting the pain drugs this time.

She heard him snoring softly next to her. She was still fearful of sleeping in the same bed as him; she didn't want to hurt him by fidgeting in her sleep. She was glad, too, that the pain medication seemed to relax him enough to help him be able to sleep. She was hoping he would sleep all night, too. Rest was the best thing he could do right now.

"I love you, Otis..." She whispered, taking his hand and kissing the back lightly. She watched him sleep for a while, until she heard a snore hitch in his throat and he shook his head.

"Nn..."

"Hey, baby. How're you feeling?"

"Fantastic." He deadpanned. "What time is it?"

"Probably about four in the afternoon. I don't know why it matters to you, though. You're basically bed-bound for at least 2 weeks."

He groaned.

"I know...Otis...how bad...uh...how bad is your pain..ah..."

He glared up at her. "Don't."

"Otis, five men up your ass? You have to-"

He grimaced, flinching back slightly. "Huh-uh. Don't do that. Don't talk about it like that. It's already bad enough. That didn't happen."

"Okay. Okay. Sorry."

He sighed, laying his head back against the pillow. She had him propped up with pillows. She knew with broken ribs, that was the only way she had been able to settle. "No. I'm sorry. I know that's not going to help." Instinctively, he rubbed his face, immediately pulling his hands away and grimacing. "A...ahh...Ow...Fuck...Fuck that hurts."

She cringed with him. "Ooh, baby..."

He sighed. "I know it's not helping, but i just...don't want to talk about that...not right now, anyway."

"Okay. You don't have to..." She kissed his head. "I love you."

"I love you too." He turned and looked at her. "Sometimes I hate how observant you are, though."

"I know. You're usually so good at hiding things."

"I never was with you."

"I'm a doctor. I have to be observant."

"Yeah...Guess that's what makes you a good doctor, huh?"

Her heart always fluttered when he said things like that. The fact that he thought she was a good doctor was a huge compliment to her. In the back of her mind, she knew she was. It was just always nice to hear. She snaked her fingers into his hair, leaning close and kissing him. He moaned softly in the back of his throat.

"Mm...Don't be makin' those sounds, Otis. You'd be teasin' me, then."

"Come on..."

"No, Otis. I'm not risking your well being for some sex."

"That's just cruel, mama."

"I don't care. You need to heal. I'll do whatever you want when you're better, but absolutely not right now."

Those two weeks sleeping without him were absolute hell. God, she missed him. The first night she felt comfortable sleeping with him again, she came home from work to find him sketching in their bed.

"Hey, Adi."

She kissed him as she walked past him, depositing her purse on the floor and tossing her clothes to the side.

"Wow. A show right away, mama?"

She smirked, pulling her under shirt off slowly. He whistled. "Oh, don't do that. You sound like a pig."

"Alright. Alright."

She slipped her scrub pants off, kicking them aside.

"Were you planning on this? You never match your bra and underwear."

"Maybe I was." She did a double take. "Who helped you in the shower today?"

"Uhhhh..."

"Otis."

"Uhm...Well...I got in myself."

"You could have fallen!"

"Nahhh. I'm good."

She shook her head, sighing. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"Hmm...I've got a couple ideas."

She unclasped her bra, slipping it off her shoulders. "Oh yeah, handsome? And what are those?" She straddled him, careful not to put any weight on him.

"U...uh...uh...What was the question?" He stammered. She crashed their lips together, immediately pushing her tongue past his teeth. She shoved a hand up his shirt, stroking his chest and abdomen. He groaned, letting his hands wander her back.

She began to kiss his neck, being driven on by his moans and gasps. She pulled his pants and boxers down as gently as she could, taking him into her mouth. He moaned loudly, fisting her hair.

When she had finished him off, she settled next to him on the bed.

"Damn...I'll make that one up to you, mama."

She giggled. "I'll have to start keeping track of all the times you say that."

He wrapped an arm around her, smiling as she settled on his chest. He kissed her head, settling himself.

She tried her best not to move that night, but she knew she fidgeted in her sleep. Luckily, when she woke up the next day, she didn't appear to have moved much, if at all.

His head was nestled in her hair, and he was slumbering soundly. She must not have bumped him. She started to rise, pulling away from him.

His grip on her instinctively tightened. "No...don't leave."

"I've gotta get up, babe. I'm stiff and sore."

He snorted. "Yeah, you think _you_ are."

"I know, baby. I'm sorry."

He shook hid head, releasing her. "Not your fault."

She went down stairs, starting to make breakfast for herself and Otis. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Goodmorning, Adi." Baby chimed.

"Hey, Vera."

"Uhm...hey...can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Was...was Otis uhm...Did what happen to him as a kid happen to him just...just now?"

"Huh?"

Baby looked at her pointedly as recognition washed over her face. She knew Otis wouldn't want anyone to know- he had specifically told her that. She was terrible at lying in general. God, she hoped Baby wouldn't notice. "No. No, Baby. He Just got the hell kicked out of him."

She sighed. "Thank god...I couldn't stand the thought of him goin' through that again. That's so horrible. I mean...not that what he did go through isn't, but damn..."

"I know...No, my poor Baby just got it knocked out of him."

"How's he doing?"

"He's doing better. Less and less pain every day."

"Good. I know you're takin' good care of him." She winked at her and walked away.

She let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding. She hoped Baby wouldn't know she had been lying.


	5. Chapter 5

He recovered relatively quickly, though she made him take his time on the crutches. He technically didn't have to use them, but she still wanted him to.

"Babe...How did this happen? You...You can usually take care of yourself with things like this..."

He sighed. "They came up behind me. I never even saw 'em. I heard 'em. Didn't see 'em." He rubbed his temples. "Drug me into an alley. Said they were getting revenge for the one's girlfriend I took and killed."

She took his hand, stroking his arm.

"I knew exactly which girl they were talking about, too. I remembered his voice- he was with her and all that, whatever. I don't know what the other four were there for, probably just back up, I guess. It fucking pisses me off...I could have gotten away if they hadn't had a knife to my throat. I tried to, when he gave some slack, but he felt me move...They..they tied me up and just started to kick the shit out of me." He swallowed heavily. "I thought they were done. I honestly thought they had left. I couldn't see anything, there was too much blood in my eyes and down my face. I couldn't really hear. My head was spinnin' and my ears were ringin'...I tried to get away, started to drag myself..."

She had a feeling she knew what came next...

"I don't remember if they pulled me back or if I just didn't get far. But..." He shuddered. "I told them I didn't fuck his girlfriend. It was a lie, but I didn't care. I just didn't want...The fuckin' bastard called me out...Jerked my pants down..." He squeezed her hand. "You...You were right. It hurt...God, it fuckin' hurt...S...Somebody must've heard me screamin'...When...when they were done, they scattered. Thought they would just leave me there to die, I guess. I thought I was gonna...I don't remember how I did it, but I got my pants back up...and I heard sirens."

She sat silently. She didn't want to push him, but she didn't want to cut him off, either.

"I just...felt so much like I was a kid again...I...It was just like it. Getting the hell beat out of me until I thought I would die from the pain alone...a...and then..." He grimaced. "And then getting...a...ah..." He bit his lip. He didn't want to say it. Saying it would be completely admitting it had happened. He glanced at her. He could admit it to her...She was always there, always would be. It didn't matter what he had gone through. "Getting...getting raped..." He hated the sour taste that the word left in his mouth. "It was just like...just like back then...I...I begged them to stop, I screamed and I begged them...I don't fucking beg. I don't...I can take that...I...I just...It was so familiar in the worst kind of way..." He snorted, a sad smile crossing his features as he rubbed his face. "I think I even called one of them Daddy at one point...Begged daddy to stop...Probably got a real kick out of that...I...I just...I felt so helpless..."

Tears threatened to pour down her face. He was so strong, being able to talk so candidly about it. She was so, so proud of him for being able to do so.

"I...I tried to fight. I fought as hard as I could. I just couldn't get anywhere. Everything hurt so bad...I...I had to stop fighting...It hurt too much...I...I just laid there..." A look of horror crossed his face. "I...I just laid there. I didn't even fight after..."

"Otis?"

"I didn't...I _couldn't_ fight back...I couldn't move anymore...I...but I just laid there..."

"Otis? What're you thinkin'? What are you not saying?"

"If...If I just laid there...d...does that mean...does that mean I...I _wanted it?_ Th...That it was just sex and not..."

"Otis, oh my god..." She was horrified, that he could instantly discount what had happened to him because he couldn't fight anymore. She pulled him into her arms. "No, jesus christ, baby no...That...that's not what that means at all...Oh my god...Don't you _ever_ think like that again!" She took his face in her hands. "Don't you ever think that again. You fought as hard as you could. You didn't want it. I know damn well you didn't, so don't even think that...You fought so hard, baby. I know you did. I know you well enough...God, Otis no...that's not what that means. It means you hurt too bad to fight anymore. It means you fought as hard as you could. That's what it means." She released him, tears pouring down her face. He looked away from her, down at his hands.

"Er...Thank you..."

"I didn't know that's what you were struggling with...Baby, I am so, so proud of you."

"What?"

"I'm so proud of you. You just...You just talked about something I know you really didn't want to. I'm so proud of you! You should be, too. You fought so hard...and you survived. I could have lost you...I just...I'm so proud of you being able to talk about it. That's huge, Otis."

He smiled slightly, and she kissed his cheek.

When he was finally able to walk on his own, they went into town together one afternoon. They were perusing a gun shop, and he seemed particularly interested in a specific hunting knife.

A group of men came in, talking and chattering. She saw Otis's head jolt up and frantically scan the store for her.

"Hey, mama. Uh..I think it's time to go."

"Otis..."

"Can we get out of here."

"They did it, didn't they."

He swallowed heavily.

"Okay. Yeah, let's go."

The next five nights in a row, she told him she was working later than she actually was. She found each one of the men that Otis had pointed out. There were five of them, exactly. And they all knew exactly what she was exacting revenge for. They had seen her in the store with him, talking to him, and then seen him abruptly try to leave. They had all called him a pussy, a coward, whatever other derogatory term they could think of. She had carefully approached them without being detected and had injected a sedative, knocking them unconscious long enough for her to tie them up and question them. Each of them she hit. Each of them she screamed at for assaulting her boyfriend, lover, fiance. Her everything.

Then, she bent them over a table and shoved a knife up their asses. Multiple times.

"You like doing that to him?!" She cried. They all begged for her to stop. "I bet he didn't beg. He's more of a man than you are!" She rounded all five of them up in the Firefly barn and kept them weak.

Finally, when she felt Otis was well enough, she took him to the barn.

"I have a present for you."

"Oh, no..."

She threw open the barn doors and there the five men sat. He smirked wickedly.

One by one he tortured them. He made them watch each other be killed. She couldn't watch. They had done horrible, unspeakable things to her Otis. They deserved this, at the very least.

She would never kill someone unless she had to, but she would do some crazy shit for the people she loved.


	6. Chapter 6

While she had given him closure, she had a feeling Otis hadn't properly dealt with his feelings toward the incident. She knew all hell would break loose eventually. Preferably when she was there to help him through his emotions, but she knew he would try to hide his pain from her as much as he could.

She came home after work, exhausted and just looking forward to seeing him again. He always brightened her day, no matter what kind of day it had been, he always made her smile. She loved him more than anything, and she would go to the ends of the earth for him. God, she loved him.

She climbed the stairs, depositing her purse in their room and flopping on their bed, snuggling into his pillow, just to get his scent. He wasn't there, but he would be soon enough.

Then she heard the sobbing.

It was coming from the bathroom. Terror rose in her. Was something happening to him again? She quietly opened the door and peeked in.

Nope, nobody there. But the bathroom was full of steam from the shower.

She could see his silhouette. He was curled into a ball, knees against his chest with his arms wrapped around them, sobbing.

Her heart broke. He had let on that he was fine, insisted he was. She knew he had to be terrified, though. She had heard the nightmares come cropping up again, had been fought with in the middle of the night as he tried to fend off invisible foes. She knew it had brought up all kinds of memories he had pushed down for years.

"Goddammit...Fucking worthless piece of shit...Fucking idiot..."

Tears brimmed her eyes. She debated on waiting for him in bed or throwing the curtain to the side and confronting him. She knew it would startle him, but was it worth it?

"You're fucking disgusting..."

That was it. She drew back the curtain slowly, hoping to alert him to her presence before he got scared. He was trembling, his face buried in his knees, sobbing. "Otis..." She stepped into the shower, fully clothed, and gathered his wet, naked body to her. He didn't startle, to her relief, but he just went limp. "Hey, don't do that. Don't be all ashamed. Don't...Please don't."

"You're...You're gonna get all wet..." He choked.

"I don't care..." She stroked his hair, pulling him against her chest. "Shhhh..." She kissed his head. "Otis...just let it out...Holding it in is just going to harm you in the end."

"I...I know...I just...didn't want you to see this..."

"Why?"

"Because...I'm so ashamed of it all...I'm so ashamed of what happened. I'm so ashamed of what happened before. I can't fucking get away from it...I...I wish I could just forget...I..."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of." She tilted his head back with her finger and kissed him. "Absolutely nothing...And you're not disgusting. I don't ever want to hear you say that again."

"You weren't supposed to."

She sighed, smiling. "You silly man..." She kissed him again. "You know I love you. You're not disgusting for what happened to you. Far from it. It wasnt your fault, and you shouldn't feel like it is...You fought as hard as you could to get away. The only reason you stopped is because you couldnt anymore. That doesn't mean you wanted it. So stop thinking it did. I know you didn't, if that's what you're worried about. I love my silly man."

He rested his head on her shoulder. They stayed there a moment, letting the water pour over them.


End file.
